


Invisible

by life_is_righteous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Thor, F/M, Heimdall is an idiot, Matchmaker Thor, So is the reader, Thor is not so dumb, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You had feelings for a certain gatekeeper but you knew it was hopeless to fall in love with him.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Thor fic! I’m stepping on up in the world lmfao. Nah, but I just watched Thor: Ragnorak and I fell in love with Heimdall. I don’t now why I didn’t fall in love with him sooner lol. I didn’t see much fics with him so I decided to try one out for myself.

Heimdall might be able to see everything but you had a feeling that to him, you were invisible.

You had feelings for the Gatekeeper for a while now but you knew that it would never be returned for his focus was solely on guarding the gate to the nine realms. That made your heartache greatly.

“Y/n!” You hear and you look up from your thoughts to find Thor, your brother in all But blood, looking at you happily.

“Thor! What a surprise! I thought you were in Midgard?” You ask, pulling him into a hug.

“I was! I just found this really exciting thing that I thought you would like and I came back to bring you there to show you!” He exclaims, grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the Bifrost.

“Should you be taking me there?” You protest, tugging back and he stops to look at you before nodding decisively.

“You’re right! We need to get you changed,” he says before pulling you to your chambers.

-

“I don’t understand how Midgardians walk in these,” You say as you stumble yet again.

Apparently they were called heels and Thor said it was the only type of midgard footwear that he had. Why he had women’s clothes was beyond you.

“They’re not that hard to walk in,” Thor says, stabling you as you stumble again. “You’ve walked in these?” You ask and looks a bit sheepish before nodding.

“Yes. I wanted to see what the problems were. They’re great for your calves,” he says and you laugh as you finally get to the bifrost.

Your heart skips a beat as you make eye contact with Heimdall.

“Back so soon?” Heimdall asks, turning to look at Thor instead.

“Yes! I have acquired what I needed,” Thor says with a smile.

“So you have,” Heimdall says, looking st you from the corner of his eyes before turning back Thor, “shall I open up the way to Midgard.”

“If you would be so kind,” Thor says, moving to entrance and you follow him, stumbling a bit and he steadies you with a laugh.

“When we get to wherever we’re going, we are buying more appropriate footwear,” you grumble and he laughs nodding before he leads you to the portal, not noticing the frown on Heimdall’s face.

-

When you land, you look around and everything is covered in white and white specs were falling from the sky.

“What is this?” You ask holding out your hand so the white stuff can fall onto your hand.

“The midgardians call it snow! Isn’t it the greatest?” He asks and you nod, smiling.

You bend down to observe more of the snow and you stumble forward as something hits you in the back of the head. You turn around to find Thor bending down to cup snow in his hand and you do the same, not wanting to be the loser.

After a few rounds, you both relax on a bench out of breath but smiling happily.

“So what has been bothering you lately?” Thor asks after a few moments and you frown.

“What are you talking about?”

“These past few months, you’ve been withdrawn. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’re my best friend,” Thor says giving you a nudge and it’s then you realize what he was talking about: your feelings for Heimdall.

He wasn’t talking about your actual feelings because no one knew about that. You’ve just been feeling down since you started feeling something for the guard because you knew he could never love you Which is why you’ve been distancing yourself.

“Have you ever loved someone that you know would never love you back?” You ask him, leaning back to watch the snowfall. He watches you before turning back to watch the snow.

“You know me, y/n. I thought everyone loved me. I was on such a high horse that I never really thought of anyone not loving me back,” he explains and you smile a bit, remembering those days that he thought he was the greatest person to walk Asgard.

“Have you fallen in love?” He asks, turning to look at you and you shrug.

“I think I might have. I cannot get him out of my head at all even though I should because he would never love me.”

“Why wouldn’t he? You are an amazing woman. Anyone can see that,” he says and you shrug.

“Because his duties to Asgard is the only thing that is important to him. That much is obvious.”

“Ah So you speak of Heimdall?” He asks and all it takes is a look for him to know that he was right.

“Speak to him, y/n.”

“No. I will not distract him from his duties. I would like to go back now,” you say, standing and Thor follows you before calling out for Heimdall.

When you return, you immediately make for home, the once happy mood now gone.

-

Once you are out of the vicinity, Thor turns to Heimdall with his arms crossed.

“I am sure you heard that,” Thor states and Heimdall nods.

“She is not wrong. My duties come first,” Heimdall responds and Thor frowns at him.

“Even before your own heart?”

Heimdall looks at Thor in surprise and Thor just shakes his head.

“Do not think that I have not seen the way you look at her, old friend. You look at her like my father looks at my mother. You are in love with her. Are you willing to give her up for this?” Thor asks and when he does not receive and answer, he sighs.

“Of course. You know, guarding Asgard does not mean you cannot love. Even I know this and they call me the dumb one,” Thor says before walking back to the city, leaving Heimdall to think about his feelings.

-

You have been avoiding everyone for weeks now. You knew Thor was going to try and do something so you wanted to avoid him at all costs but that in itself was hard because he knew you like the back of his hand so hiding did not come easily.

Today you were in the library. You just needed something to do and were tired of hiding. You turn the corner only to bump into someone.

Your throat dries as you recognize the gatekeeper.

“Sorry,” you mumble, moving aside to push past him.

“Thor has been looking for you,” he says and you pause your movements, “says he could not find you for weeks.”

“I’m very good at hiding even from my best friend,” you tell him turning to face him as he does the same.

“Is there a reason you’ve been hiding from the prince?” He asks and it’s then that you realize that it’s your first time seeing him without his armor and he still looked just as good.

“He likes to meddle in things that I don’t want meddled with.”

“Oh?”

“Has he sent you to find me?” You ask, needing to know why he was currently there instead of guarding the gate.

“I see and hear ALL things throughout the nine realms so it would make sense that he would,” Heimdall explains and his emphasis on all makes you realize something.

He knew. He heard your confession all those weeks ago.

“Excuse me,” you say quickly before turning and leaving.

“Y/n. Please.”

His pleading voice makes you stop.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it.”

“Why?” You ask, trying to keep yourself together, “you have your duty to the throne and Asgard. It is quite obvious that my feelings aren’t returned and that I will never matter.”

You feel him cup your chin in his hands and lift them towards him.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

“I have a duty to the throne and Asgard but that does not mean you do not matter and that your feelings are unreturned. I do feel for you and I would like for you to give me a chance to prove it.”

“And how would we even work out? You are at the Bifrost all the time.”

“I will make time for you. You have to believe me,” he says and you look into his eyes.

For the first time ever you didn’t feel so invisible.


End file.
